


Meeting

by far_out_fangirl



Series: Smitten [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I am dead, RIP me, scarlet vision - Freeform, this ship though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/far_out_fangirl/pseuds/far_out_fangirl
Summary: “Do you recognize me?”"No, I'm sorry."Inspired by the recent-ish Infinity War spoilers.





	Meeting

 

The streets were sleeping as Wanda slid down alleyways, cloaked under the disguise of darkness. The deep ebony of night had just begun, and the only establishments open were bars with their flickering neon. Her olive green coat was baggy, and she pulled down her knit cap as her breath turned white. She passed a fountain in the town square and made an abrupt turn down a cobblestone pathway. She eventually stopped under a sign for a chocolatier. Wanda attempted to blend in, and tried not to make her impatience apparent, as she gazed over the various truffles and candies in the window. As she stole a quick glance of her surroundings, she realized that there was nobody to blend in _from._ This was a town that had an unspoken curfew, save for a few pubs. A blink and her gaze was back on the chocolate-coated fruits, though. Could never be too careful. She found herself thinking back to what Natasha told her, about how looking behind her back should be second nature. If only Nat knew how ingrained in her it had become.

There was a click, click, click, of shoes against stone. Wanda tried to sense who was there, but her nerves were so frayed concentration slipped out of her reach. She looked to her side and almost let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was just a man strolling, with no intent to harm. They met eyes and Wanda felt he was somewhat familiar, but perhaps she had seen him earlier in the day when she had done a run through of the route she would take tonight. She gave him a quick nod and smile and returned her eyes to the glass.

“Hello,” the man spoke. Wanda turned now and faced him. He had stopped walking and now was standing a few feet in front of her. She examined him. There was no denying that he was attractive, but she was here for someone else.

“Hello.” Wanda returned the greeting and looked away, disinterested, hoping that would be enough for him to take the hint.

“Do you recognize me?” His thick English accent filled the frigid air. She looked at him again, more intently this time. He had a pale complexion with blond hair. He didn’t look like anyone she knew.

“No, I’m sorry.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am.” Her words were solemn. 

“Wanda.” He took her hand and she almost ripped it away, wondering how on earth he knew her name. “It’s me.” He dissolved into red, with a familiar green suit and yellow cape. The Infinity Stone began to gleam in the light. The illusion then faded back.

“Vision,” Wanda whispered. “It’s you.” Vision smiled and went to hold her other hand but instead, Wanda wrapped both her arms around him into a hug. Vision tentatively hugged back, new to the practice.

“I missed you, Vizh,” Wanda said.

“I missed you too,” Vision said. Wanda sniffled a smile. Tears had clouded in her eyes without her even noticing.

Her anxiety began to slip away as she breathed into his coat. For the first time in ages, she was at peace. Peace, a concept that had seemed so foreign over the past few months was now in her arms.

He was order, she was chaos, and for a moment, all was right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos always make my day, but comments especially make me smile <3


End file.
